Yukari Origami
and |style = |status = Alive |appearances = Anime, Manga, Game |debut_(anime) = Episode 01 |debut_(manga) = Chapter 003 }} is the current head of the Origami Family and the chief of the National Police Agency Special Sword Administration Bureau who currently retired herself as the Head of Origami Family and leave it to Akane Origami (Yukari's younger sister). Appearance Yukari is a strict-looking well-endowed woman with long black hair that has forelocks swept over a part of her face that covers covering her right eye with one of her forelocks streaks down across her face and fierce red eyes. She wears a military-style white uniform consisting of a purple-and-white pinstripe dress shirt, a double-breasted suit with short sleeves and black trim, a pair of pants and high-heeled shoes. As a result of fusing with Tagitsuhime - a Great Aradama, she still retain her 17 years old appearance. Personality As a Toji with a long prestigious career, Yukari currently bears the responsibility of leading the Special Sword Administration Bureau on top of her own duties as the head of the Origami Family. She is serious, dutiful, responsibility with her work. Despite her seriousness, she is reasonable person who don't bad mount or blame the others. Under Tagitsuhime control/possession she is cold, calm, collected, it is extremely rare for her to show any emotion. Actually she care deeply for her friends and comrade, always trying to minimize casualties. Background Twenty years before the present time, Yukari served during the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay as the commanding officer of a special duty team assigned in Enoshima. Within her command were several Toji from Renpu Girls' School, namely Ema Kagamishima, Iroha Yoshino, Yukina Sagami, Sana Arami, Yuzuki Fushimi, Kagari Hiiragi and Minato Fujiwara. Her unit of seven made the arduous advance to locate and seal the Great Aradama that manifested in Sagami Bay (which was later identified as Tagitsuhime). However, as Yukina was deemed unfit to proceed any further, Yukari ordered a retreat, leaving the rest of the operation to her and Kagari, with Minato joining them despite the orders. Ultimately, Yukari returned with both Kagari and Minato nowhere in sight, although the latter two managed to survive the ordeal. Eventually, she was considered as the "great hero" of the incident. Chronology Instigation Arc As head of the Origami Family and the host of the year's National Swordsmanship Tournament, Yukari attended the event's decisive match, and she watched as the ones vying for the title of tournament champion, Kanami Etou of Minoseki Academy and Hiyori Juujou of Heijou Institute, prepared to cross swords for the final match. However, as the match begun, Hiyori attacked her using a powerful Jin'i, which was immediately parried by Yukari, giving enough time for her Elite Guard Maki Shidou to subdue the attacker. Despite the attack, Yukari did not order Maki and the other Elite Guards to pursue them, commenting that they are still "hatchlings". Regardless, Yukari allowed the Special Sword Administration Bureau to begin an investigation regarding the failed assassination attempt. After asking the presidents of Minoseki and Heijou, Ema Hashima and Iroha Gojou respectively, for their knowledge on the fugitives' recent actions, she gave orders to search for Kanami and Hiyori. Then, she remained in her office, seemingly continuing her usual office duties, aside from one instance where she had to restrain the president of Renpu Girls' School, Yukina Takatsu, from performing any "unauthorized acts" during the investigation process, and another where she had to deal with Elite Guard Yume Tsubakuro's frustration over being left behind from strategic operations. Eventually, the Elite Guards were finally mobilized. Maki Shidou, Suzuka Konohana and Yomi Satsuki were deployed with units from the Special Ritual Riot Squad in an operation to look for and detain Kanami and Hiyori in Ebisu. Several days later, Yume Tsubakuro herself was sent in a raid organized against the headquarters of the anti-Origami organization Mokusa, which was located with the help of Yukari's "contact" with the noro stolen by Mokusa operative and Osafune Girls' Academy student Ellen Kohagura. As Mokusa's key figures risked detention after the destruction of their base, they launched a direct attack against Yukari Origami, who eventually revealed her constant contact and apparent control of the noro stockpiled within the Origami Estate as part of the manifestation of the sentient Aradama Tagitsuhime in her body. After the Elite Guards were defeated by the combined efforts of Kanami, Hiyori, Kanami's tournament teammate Mai Yanase, Sayaka Itomi from Renpu Girls' School, Ellen, and fellow Mokusa member Kaoru Mashiko, she faced the six girls as the Great Aradama. Although successful in slowly defeating the six girls, Kanami, who was suddenly possessed by her departed mother Minato Etou, was able to weaken the Great Aradama enough to give Hiyori the opportunity to use the "secret technique" that was designed to seal Tagitsuhime. Yukari was successfully attacked by Hiyori and was most likely trapped in the lower layers of the Netherworld; Tagistuhime, on the other hand, was able to escape by splitting itself and spreading her remnants around the Kanto region. Uproar Arc After the defeat of Tagitsuhime, Yukari's status remained unknown. However, her sister Akane Origami reported to the authorities that Yukari was "undergoing recovery" during the investigation of the Kamakura Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue. Combat Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Bearing the title of strongest Toji and Great Hero, Yukari is tremendously masterful in kenjutsu who effortlessly repelled the attacks coming from Yume Tsubakuro (another genius Toji with skill that surpasses two-time National Champion) and Elite Guard's First Seat Maki Shidou, casually while sitting. She also easily fended off simultaneous attacks coming from Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou. * Swordsmanship Style: - One of the schools whose foundation lies in using two swords. It uses techniques that capitalize the advantages of fighting using two swords as opposed to fighting with one. However, this is ultimately no more than a means to "attain victory", and since this rationale works regardless of any measures used to win, it is considered as a terrible aspect of this style . Immense Speed: Yukari has "godly" combat speed and attack speed and is able to fend off attacks and counter them from many angles with ease and great precision. Immense Strength: Yukari has shown to possess great strength, capable of delivering a blow strong enough to send Yume Tsubakuro flying across the room with one swing. With Tagitsuhime's influence, her strength further increases, to the point where the sheer force of her swings is capable of breaking an experienced Toji's Utsushi. Immense Presence: By fusing with 20 years worth amount of noro and become Great Aradama again, vibrating the netherworld and creating a unique phenomenon that affects both active and former Toji, Yukari's presence causes a huge change in the air that easily gets caught by Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou that brings fear to the six main heroines. Heightened Senses: As Tagitsuhime, the capabilities of her senses increases and Yukari is able to see in different directions without the need to turn her head by simply project Aradama's eyes to see the direction she wants. Keen Intellect: Yukari is very smart as she capable of being a Toji leader and leading them. Insight: Being possessed by Tagitsuhime allows Yukari to evaluate her opponent physical abilities, latent power and their thoughts. Future Prediction: Yukari has this ability as Tagitsuhime, allowing her to see into many futures with many possible outcomes, enabling her to predict her opponent moves, future events and manipulate things to her liking. The true extent of the ability is not shown or stated, but it is still somewhat limited, even though it allows Yukari to see many futures, it is hard for her to process everything at once when in a heated battle. Kanami Etou exploits this by forcing her to process too much information she gains from predicting the future. Furthermore, it is possible that she can't see too far in any possible future she look or see the events that happen too far from the present. Yukari's soul, which is somewhat still present in her body is possibly hindering this ability. Sword Summoning: Yukari has shown to have the ability to summon two okatanas Onimaru '''and Oodenta into her hands any time she wants. She is able to summon two more unnamed okatanas. This ability is limited to summoning the okatanas to her hands and seems to be an ability of Taigitsuhime's rather than Yukari's. Equipment '''Okatana: - A long tachi with a profoundly curved blade. It is the greatest masterpiece in Japanese swords, its beauty praised as "the best of the west in Japanese swords", rivaling Dojigiri Yasutsuna as "the best of the east" Profile on Yukari Origami, Toji no Miko official site, translated from Japanese.. Okatana: - A tachi called as "the best of the east in Japanese swords" known for its beauty as well as its menacing sharpness. According to folk tales, this blade sliced the head off the famous oni called Shutendoji . "Phantom" Okatana:' Onimaru '''and' Oodenta''' - Swords identified as originated from the Netherworld itself, these two swords were "manifested" by Yukari upon parrying Hiyori Juujou's attack during the National Swordsmanship Tournament. The exact process of their "summoning" is shrouded in mystery. They are formerly belong to her when Tagitsuhime possesses her body, now it is currently wielded by Tagitsuhime. Two Unnamed Okatanas: When Yukari transform further, she summon two more swords. Trivia * The name Yukari 'means "purple" (紫). * Yukari's surname '''Origami '''means "occasionally" (折) ('ori) and "god" (神) (kami/'gami'). ** '''Origami '''is is the art of paper folding, which is often associated with Japanese culture. References Category:Characters Category:Origami Family Category:Female Characters